clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber-nought
Cyber-nought is Dino-nought's evil cyber alter-ego in the future. He could defeat anyone in Model-Jitsu. He is almost pure evil, but probably the most evil in his time. Although he is evil, he still has friends, only if they co-operate with him. This causes a down-right decrease in friends, which makes them his enemies. He likes cake, chocolate and is the Bureau of Entropy's biggest fan. Cyber-Nought likes Duck Songs for some unknown reason. Hmm... Background During the Model Jitsu Wars, Dino-nought was badly hurt. He was, technically, half-dead. He donned the Model-Jitsu Samurai Stalker Armour which was fused to his body at the time, and because of the war, it was badly damaged. He decided to remove his armour and create a super cybernetic reconstruction of it. When he wore it on again, he became a cyborg. Not just any cyborg, but a robotic monstrousity! Soon after, news came that the previous Model-Jitsu Senesei, Zack McPack Barack the 7 Googolth (It has a hundred zeroes) had become a ghost. In his will, he said that Dino-nought would become the next Sensei. As Dino-nought is then Cyber-Nought, he would have to become the sensei for ''over nine-thousand years '' 300 years. In the future, mind you. IN THE FUTURE, SO WE'RE SAFE! Involvement He will train penguins in Model-Jitsu. The penguin trained will become his apprentice and will turn evil, of course... ...but the Model-Jitsu Rouges will train you if you want to be good. Please forget that I said that. He is on Snail Claus's nice list (for when he was Dinooughnut)for life and his naughty list too (for being Cyber-oughnut)also for life. He also produces bootleg Model-Jitsu models and gives them away free to his friends & apprentices! He gets free comics(Bannanapenguin, Uberpenguin & Super Duper Ninja Pre-Teen Ravaneous Team!!!) due to the fact everyone fears him. He knows about the multiverse, and he dares to venture outwards into these worlds to get new apprentices, but then he got ' VERY ' bored of that. A lot of his hobbies actually survived conversion into a robot/cyborg, however, even so, he has gone a bit odd with them. (EG: He liked video games, but now he plays very violent ones even though he's only 7 years old.) He now likes Rick Astley, however ,this is belived a side effect of cyber transformation. He likes Mabel(How unholy!)but only beacuse she is purple & trains in Model-Jitsu with him. Mechanism He has a computer for a brain and could control control the Switchbox 3000 with his brain. Also with his robotic parts, he can lift up a truck with one hand, zoom in on objects with one eye, and run at over 9000 MPH. Really. When he's so annoyed he can become a giant robot!!! Trivia *He is capable of being a webmaster in www.power4u.com. But he's currently not a webmaster, so he's not part of the Power4U Affair. *he used to go into many colours as dinooughnut,but now he only stays purple. *He is the first evil Samurai to actually be a Sensei of the game. *He could control the Switchbox 3000 with his brain. *He is often angsty. Angstism is a mixture of angriness, jealousy and randomness. *He changes some of his freinds (and anyone else) into cyberservants *He made his puffles cyborgs when he became Cyber-nought. *it's rumoured he went on holiday (aka vacation) here *He despises his daily download. *he often uses Custom Card-Jitsu Cards. What HE Likes *Chocolate *Robots (he even keeps them as pets) *You. Only if you like him. *Carrot Cake *Duck Song 1 *bananas *peanut butter jelly *badgers *Gary Brolsma aka numa numa guy *Plants *PengTube Poops *cartoons *Duck Song 2 *MOAR KRABS *Bananaphone *Lazers *card jitsu *Games *Rubber ducks. *Duck Song 3 Gallery Cybernoughnut amigopen's way.jpg Cyber-noughutcomix.jpg Cyber-nought image.jpg See also *Dinooughnut, his former self. *Model-Jitsu. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:Egotistical Character Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Machines Category:Super Penguins Category:Alter Egos Category:Articles whose subjects have yet to exist